


Waiting to Hear

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Fiction, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Noex. A short drabble that takes place in episode "Without a Paddle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jessica499499.deviantart.com/)

**Waiting to Hear**

“Well that was fun,” Rex said as he pulled off his uniform. He mashed it into a ball before shooting it into the wide laundry bin against the wall. It hit the rim and then fell onto the floor. 

“It’s a good thing you play table tennis better than you do basketball,” Noah commented with a chuckle.

“Ha-ha,” Rex laughed sarcastically as he walked over to pick the shirt up. He paused by the bin and studied the shirt, running his thumb over the school logo thoughtfully.

“Rex?” Noah asked in concern for his friend. 

The raven haired EVO looked over. “I did good right?” Rex asked before quickly pressing his lips together as if he hadn’t meant to speak his thoughts aloud.

Noah frowned at the EVO’s question and readjusted the towel around his waist. “Yeah, man. You did great,” Noah reassured him. “And the crowd loved you,” he added knowing the compliment would appeal to Rex’s ego.

The blond grinned in satisfaction as Rex’s face lit up at the praise. 

“Awesome,” Rex whispered and dunked the shirt into the laundry bin. He looked over at Noah then suddenly turned away and began fidgeting with the ribbed collar of the uniform. 

Noah sighed. “What is it?” 

Rex’s shoulders jumped at the question. “Nothing,” he quickly answered and shook his head. 

“Rex, it’s me, your Noah. I can tell when you don’t want to say something but want to say it anyway. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Rex blushed. Noah did know him so well. “Well, I was… I was just wondering if you thought I did well.”

Noah cocked his head to the side for a split second before breaking out into a wide grin. “We won! What do you think?”

Rex shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah, you are right,” Rex agreed slowly. He looked up at the sound of Noah’s laughter. “What?” he asked defensively as heat rose to his cheeks.

“You, that’s what!” Noah said and placed his hands on his hips. Rex watched as Noah’s pecs bounced as the blond continued to chuckle. “If you want me to say it, I will, but you have to ask me properly.”

Rex tore his gaze away from Noah’s chest to his face. “Say What?”

Now it was Noah’s turn to blush. “To tell you that you were absolutely stunning out there today,” the blond clarified.

Rex felt his lips turn up in an embarrassed grin. He hadn’t known it before, but Noah was right; that was what he had been waiting to hear. Only he had not known it until Noah had told him so.

Quickly moving away from the laundry Rex went over to Noah, still grinning happily and hugged the half-naked teen.

“Thank you, Noah,” he whispered.

Noah, unaware that Rex was going to hug him, tensed for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the EVO’s back, patting him awkwardly as his body reacted to being held by his best friend.

“Um, Rex?”

“Yeah?”

“You do know that I’m in a towel right? Noah asked shyly.

“Oh right,” Rex said lamely as his heart leaped and his stomach flipped at the knowledge that there was only a bit of worn terry cloth keeping him from a fully naked Noah. “So, should I move?”

“That would be best.”


End file.
